legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaver bar
The Reaver Bar, also known as the Reaver Meter, was an element of the heads-up display and gameplay mechanic appearing in Soul Reaver 2. Encircling Raziel's Health coil, the meter filled as Raziel struck enemies with the Wraith Blade, becoming more powerful with each strike until it completely filled at which point it drained Raziel's health. Profile *'Name:' Reaver Bar (Reaver Meter) *'Category:' Soul Reaver 2 terms *'Introduced:' • Soul Reaver 2 (2001) *'Appearances:' *'Related Articles:' , Wraith Blade, Reaver charge, Feeding the Reaver Profile SR2-ReaverMeter-1.png SR2-ReaverMeter-2.png SR2-ReaverMeter-3.png SR2-ReaverMeter-4.png SR2-ReaverMeter-5.png SR2-ReaverMeter-Full.png SR2-ReaverMeter-Full-Drain.png The Reaver bar was only seen in Soul Reaver 2, but was not initially part of the gameplay. In A Reaver in Time as Raziel moved through the Sarafan Stronghold armed with the Wraith Blade he came across the physical Soul Reaver positioned in the chapel of William the Just within the Sanctuary Cathedral. The resulting Reaver-convergence awakened the largely dormant spirit within the blade, arousing its ravenous hunger for Souls and manifesting the Reaver meter in the heads-up display. When used in combat the Reaver bar would fill up, appearing as a circular meter around Raziel's health coil. The meter would rise briefly with each strike or shot from the blade and would rise quickly from damage and deaths of enemies, visibly consuming souls as it did and rising through green, yellow, orange and red colored grades until it encircled the health coil. The mechanics of the bar were both a blessing and a curse - with each strike the blade would become more powerful, allowing Raziel to cause greater damage to enemies and dispatch them quickly; however Raziel would be unable to feed on the consumed souls and if the meter was fully completed it would totally encircle the health coil and quickly drain it for a short period. After draining Raziel's health, the bar would subsequently slowly drop to its previous position. Raziel could avoid the loss of souls by changing weapons for the fatal blow, but this would deplete the soul energy available from the kill. Despite being a constant balance in the course of Soul Reaver 2, the Reaver bar was not seen in further games and quite different mechanics for Feeding the Reaver were seen in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Development SR2-AirForgeDemo-ReaverBar-1.png|The Reaver bar as it appears in the Air Forge demo SR2-AirForgeDemo-ReaverBar-2.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-ReaverBar-3.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-ReaverBar-4.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-ReaverBar-5.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-ReaverBar-Full.png The meter and its associated gameplay mechanics can be toggled on or off under Debug menus, where it is labelled as an ability named "SR2 Health". The mechanic itself appears in early versions of Soul Reaver 2 and can be seen in several of the later pre-release screenshots including in both the US and European versions of the Air Forge demo, however its coloring is slightly different to the retail version and it fills noticeably quicker in the US version and noticeably slower in the European version when compared to the retail version. The setting in the debug menu for the ability does not appear in the US version of the Air Forge demo but is present in the later European one, suggesting it was only added as a distinct ability between May and July 2001, with the balance of health, damage and feeding consequently effected. Soul Reaver 2 Air Forge demo (US version) Soul Reaver 2 Air Forge demo (European version) The Air Forge Demo at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Notes *The Reaver bar is referred to in the Soul Reaver 2 manual under the section dealing with "The Soul Reaver" and "The Soul Reaver in Combat" where it is noted as the "circular meter" or simply "the meter". The terms "Reaver Bar" and "Reaver Meter" are used alternately in Soul Reaver 2: Prima's Official Strategy Guide *The Reaver meter is a similar concept to the Reaver charge gauge featured in Legacy of Kain: Defiance - both are filled by the usage of the Wraith Blade and Soul Reaver, although the Reaver gauge of Defiance has no downsides compared to the Reaver bar and when filled it unlocks Charged attacks and Special attacks. Gallery Sr2-120.jpg|Reaver meter fully charged draining Raziel's health Sr2-118.jpg|Half charged Reaver meter SR2-Prerelease-4Players030-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-VHPike-BlankWalls.jpg|The Reaver bar in pre-release screenshots SR2-Prerelease-Gamekult078-Stronghold-Sanctuary-VHGang.jpg|The Reaver bar in pre-release screenshots SR2-AirForgeDemo-imbuing.png|The Reaver bar in the Air Forge demo SR2-AirForgeDemo-reavercharge1.png|The Reaver bar in the Air Forge demo See also *Wraith Blade *Reaver charge *Feeding the Reaver References Category:Terms Category:Terms/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver 2